1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to motor and application, in particular to a reciprocating oscillation brushless pulse motor(also known as reciprocating motor or spring motor)and problems of connecting and used of electric reciprocating motion device.
2. Description of Related Arts
The existing reciprocating oscillation spring motor and electric reciprocating motion device (disclosed in Chinese patent CN2498787Y “RECIPROCATING OSCILLATING BRUSHLESS PULSE MOTOR”, ZL2006200158088 “ELECTRIC RECIPROCATING MOTION DEVICE” and ZL200920261847X “SPRING MOTOR”) have some disadvantages in connection and application. Firstly, the connecting wire of the inner rotor coil of the spring motor is easily bending fatigue and broken due to the continuous reciprocating oscillation of the rotation shaft during the operation of motor and then the motor is power off and can not work. Secondly, because there is no elastic device provided at the opening end of the connecting shaft, the moving head is easily detached during fixing or operation, and then cause potential safety hazards. Thirdly, the sealing ring sleeved on the motor shaft is a round flat rubber element, and this kind of sealing ring can provide large resistance to the rotation shaft. Fourthly, the existing battery holder is a rectangle structure closed by four edges. The disadvantage of this structure is the shell must has larger capacity, otherwise the battery is difficult to be placed or taken out. Fifthly, the fixing of one end of the spring is inconvenient.